Battle for Dream Island Again Do-over (fanmade continuation)
by COR3Z
Summary: Round 2 for 22 contestants to battle for one prize: Dream Island. Original fanfic artist: xebla
1. BFDIA 9: Return of the Host

BFDIA 9: Return of the Host

A phone rings nearby Firey. Firey realizes it was his phone ringing and picks it up.

Firey: Uh... Hello?

Man's voice: Excuse me, but I'm looking for the host of BFDIA.

Firey: That's me. Why are you calling me?

Man's voice: I request that you to reinvestigate Teardrop's elimination.

Firey: Wait wait wait, what? How would you know something's wrong with Teardrop's elimination?

Man's voice: What Pen said.

A flashback cuts to Pen complaining about Teardrop's elimination.

OOO

Pen: Voting can be complicated sometimes. Did anybody expect Teardrop to be gone?

The contestants were all talking at once, stating their opinion on how Teardrop' elimination was unexpected.

OOO

The scene later cuts back to present time.

Firey: (Nervously) Uh... I see, unfortunately, we're not allowed to investigate eliminations without proper authorization and your not a proper authority, Uh... so bye!

Firey hangs up the phone, only for it to ring a few seconds later.

Firey: Hello?

Woman's voice: Is this the host of BFDIA?

Firey: Yes, what do you want?

Woman's voice: Well I found some evidence that Teardrop's elimination might be—

Firey: Sorry, but we can't do that. Goodbye. (Hangs up again)

2 minutes later...

Firey's phone start to lash out with hundreds of emails. All telling about Teardrop's elimination.

Firey's phone later rings with a familiar name written on top of the screen.

Firey: For the last time, we can't investigate—

Man: Hey, listen to me!

Firey: Wait, are you... THE Adam from Inanimate Insanity?

Adam: I am. Now listen, I just got word out there that Teardrop's elimination might be—

Firey: What? Rigged?

Adam: Um, yeah. I was actually about to say that.

Firey: Can you please mail me proof of how the elimination is rigged?

Adam: Yes I can. I have it all in my computer. Now I'll just... (Adam clicks and drags the evidence to the e-mail website) Ugh...

Firey: Something wrong?

Adam: Uhhh... the Internet's kinda slow, so it may take a while to upload.

Firey: Well then tell it to hurry!

Adam: O-Okay. Bye. (Hangs up)

OOO

Theme song! Battle for Dream Island Again!

OOO

Firey: Let's do Cake at Stake.

Gelatin: Wha... Now? Why?

Firey: We'll get to it in a minute. We have something very important to announce.

Cake at Stake's Introduction: Cake at Stake! Cake at Stake! Everybody wants a cake! Want a cake! Who'll be safe? Who'll be out? We'll find out at Cake at Stake!

Firey: We have a total of 15,294 votes, which is the most ever!

The Television shows the amount of likes.

Ice Cube: 1,512

Gelatin: 1,089

Book: 1,047

Ruby: 949

Black Hole: 867

Fries: 404

Ice Cube: Wow!

Ice Cube spins the Prize Wheel with her leg. The wheel lands on "A pair of headphones".

Ice Cube: (sigh) What a useless prize.

Fries: Okay okay okay, just get to the elimination! Also, WHAT is the cake for today?

Firey: (speaking quickly) It's... dang it, I forgot! Let's just play pretend.

Firey: (continues to speak quickly) Okay, first of all, Ice Cube, Ruby, and Black Hole are safe with 687, 935, and 1449 dislikes respectively.

Pieces of imaginary cake are flung to the contestants called out. It splat right on Ice Cube's and Ruby's faces, while Black Hole sucks it up.

A spotlight shows up on Book, Gelatin, and Fries. They all give nervous looks.

Firey: Book, you got 1,786 votes, so you're safe.

The nonexistent slice of cake splats on Book.

Firey: Now it's down to Gelatin and Fries. Fries, you're previously in the bottom three four times in a row, all because of your grumpy, bossy, and forceful attitude, so I doubt you'll be surviving this one.

Fries: Why would everyone would vote me just for that? And besides, Ice Cube is too slow to speak!

Firey: Well... you know what? I agree with you for once. (Ice Cube becomes sad) But Gelatin, even though very little viewers usually voted you for your idiotic and insane behavior, one line that you said last time, may be the straw that broke their camels' back for Ice Cube's fans.

Flashback cuts to what Gelatin said in the previous episode.

OOO

Gelatin: Yeah, I've gotta side with Fries on this one, Ice Cube. You really need to speak up more.

OOO

Firey: And the results are...

Two bars start to elevate on below Fries' and Gelatin's icon, both characters give out worried looks. Eventually, the results are given, which is...

Firey: And with just 11 votes more than Gelatin, Fries, you're eliminated with a record amount of votes.

The last slice of "cake" splats onto Gelatin's face.

Fries: What? This is unfair! I demand a recount! UGHHHH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ICE CUBE!

Ice Cube: Revenge! (The Laser Powered Teleportation Devices teleports Fries to the Tower Rave of Losers Luxuries.)

Golf Ball: By my calculations, with Fries' votes being 100.0048% of Gelatin's votes, I can say it's the closest voting in object show history!

Tennis Ball: (off-screen) You think anyone cares?

Fries: 2,290

Gelatin: 2,279

Book: 1,786

Black Hole: 1,449

Ruby: 935

Ice Cube: 687

Scene cuts to Team No-Name sitting on the foot of Yoyle Mountain.

Tennis Ball: Golf Ball, I'm sorry but, We must break our promise for not switching.

Golf Ball: What? But, Tennis Ball, you're my platonic—

Tennis Ball: Partner? More like dictator! You've been a bossy bot for more than 3 years, and I just can't stand you anymore. Right, Rocky?

Rocky: (angry) Mmhmm!

Golf Ball: Wait no, no, NO! Tennis Ball please!

Tennis Ball: Sorry, Golf Ball, but we're going to FreeSmart.

Golf Ball: Please, NO! I promise I can...

Tennis Ball and Rocky walk away without turning back.

Golf Ball: ...change, for once...

Golf Ball rushes to Firey, knowing his entire team is gone.

Firey: Ugh, what's taking him so long?

Golf Ball: Hey Firey, can I talk to you for a sec?

Firey: What?

Golf Ball: My entire team has gone to FreeSmart! Is there a rule that no individuals are allowed?

Firey: Let's see... nope. There isn't. Do you think any team will let you in?

Golf Ball: Of course not!

Firey: Welp, guess you're on your own then.

Golf Ball: WHAT! But this isn't fair!

Firey: But isn't it just as unfair that you always boss us around like a tyrant?

Golf Ball left her mouth open, trying to say something, but was left speechless at what she heard from Firey.

Firey: Uh huh. That's what I thought. Sorry Golf Ball, but sometimes you're gonna have to deal with being alone. (Walks away)

Golf Ball: (tearing up) (sigh) Now I'm all alone...

Scene cuts back to the stadium. Ruby spins the comtest wheel and it lands on "Make some music".

Firey: Okay guys, we're going to—

Suddenly, Firey's phone received an email along with a call. It was Adam. The contestants waited for Firey's call to finish.

Firey: Hi Adam! Is the evidence ready?

Adam: Yes, now go do your job before challenge starts!

Firey: Alright! (Hangs up) Uh, Guys, remember when I said I have something important to announce?

Silence.

Ruby: (To Firey) Uh yes, I do. (To everyone else, who's staring at her) Uh, guys, What's wrong?

Firey: Everyone, we're doing something no other object show has ever done before... (flashback plays from I.I. 6) except Lightbulb from Inanimate Insanity. And it may sound controversial to the entire object show community.

Pen: Which is? See I'm filling for Eraser here.

Firey: It's. An. Emergency Rejoin.

All contestants gasp at shock.

Pen: Uh, is it because I said Teardrop was unexpectedly eliminated?

Firey: Yes, Thanks to your big fat lips, our show has been receiving extreme backlash. So for backlash avoidance, she's rejoining the show, even if there's no one voting for her to rejoin in the first place.

Pen: Hey! Be nice.

Firey: Whatever. TV, give your report.

TV: (Using a TTS Speech, showing various images about the report.) As you may know, numerous reports have been given out that one user told all their followers to dislike Teardrop's video. Our community was pretty small at the time, so it was swept under the rug, until Pen accidentally addressed the issue. We can't actually show you the evidence of how it was rigged, due to the user's name being present, to avoid backlash.

Pen: But can you just edit them out?

Firey: Well, one of our props broke during production, and we have to sell our image editing software for compensation.

Pen: Ugh, budget cuts.

Soon after, Teardrop falls into the ground face first near the others.

Firey: Teardrop, you're rejoining with the W.O.A.H. Bunch, which does not count as a switch. However, there's already two members that switched, so let's go to the Talent Studio! Also for everyone on TROLL, you're coming as well.

TROLL contestants: Yeaaah!

French Narrator: 2 hours later...

The contestants are at the studio, with multiple recommended characters as well as the Inanimate Insanity and Brawl (and Battle) of the Objects cast as the audience. They cheer at Firey.

Firey: Thank you! Thank you! Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to YOYLE CITY'S GOT THE MUSIC!

A screen saying: "Yoyle City's Got The MUSIC!" shows up behind Firey.

Firey: Today, we're going to show the talents of our lovely contestants with two guest judges. First up, MePhone4 from Inanimate Insanity!

The audience cheers at MePhone.

MePhone4: Hi guys, what's up?

MePhone4's hand: Hello!

MePhone4: (chuckle) Still trying to get used to it.

Firey: And the other guest judge is... Wait where is he?

A UFO drops right at the roof of the studio, leaving a hole in there.

Announcer: Hey guys, I'm back. And also, I've got good news.

BFDIA Contestants and Firey: (happy) It's the ANNOUNCER!

Announcer: Aw. You missed me, don't you? Anyways, we captured Leafy and found Dream Island.

Scene cuts to Leafy trapped in a cage in Evil Forest.

Leafy: LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!

Scene cuts back to the studio.

Firey: Wait who's Leaf—

Announcer: Shush.

Pen is about to say something but was interrupted.

Announcer: Why did I capture Leafy, even if I sold Dream Island to her, you ask? It's because I had to admit that the money that I got was fake, so while Leafy wasn't looking, we secretly set a trap that would teleport Dream Island back to where it used to be, and put Leafy in a cage.

Pen: Hey, I was about to say that!

Yellow Face: Hey! You owe me something! (Receives $39.95 from Pen.)

Pen: Aw, Seriously? Also, don't you know your ads are getting old lately?

Yellow Face: For $49.95 in REAL money, I'll give you my answer.

Pen: (Saddened) Fantastic.

Firey: Okay, we three will judge your team with a score from 0 to 10. Each of you will have to perform a song that impresses us. Here are your preparation rooms. (Shows three doors in the corridor, each labeled with the teams' names.) Lyrics are NOT required, but plagiarism is ABSOLUTELY NOT allowed. The team with the lowest score will be up for elimination. As for team with the highest score, The viewers would vote on who will win the prize. Golf Ball, since you're the only individual in Team No-Name, you will be given a laptop. (Gives Golf Ball a laptop)

Golf Ball: Thanks.

Announcer: Oh yeah, and another thing, limbless and armless contestants may be XQZ'd, except Golf Ball, but they still need to help in some way or another. Go.

OOO FreeSmart OOO

Ruby: Okay guys! What songs are running in your head?

Tennis Ball: We do, but how are we supposed to execute it? I mean, according to my calculations, an average studio needs at least $1,593 to start a professional set.

Ruby: I still have my debit card, and it has exactly $1,593 inside!

Tennis Ball: Oh yeah, I forgot.

Ice Cube: Here's the headphones I got as a prize.

Ruby: Thanks!

OOO Golf Ball OOO

Golf Ball's is tweaking presets on the VST in her DAW that she specifically programmed herself.

Golf Ball: Ugh, who knows that making music is so difficult?

(Static)

Advertisement

Yellow Face: Want to make music but have difficulty making the sounds? (A stick figure listen to his headphones, then opens a DAW, and he frowns while question marks appear on top of his head) Then for just $399.95, you can buy our Song Splitter! (Shows a keyboard-like machine) It will break down every last layer of sounds that is in the song, and you could even put the sounds to a keyboard, and change the sounds to make it virtually unrecognizable! This person won a Grandy! This person won a Lemmy! This person became the most viewed ViewTuber of ALL TIME! So yeah, buy now! (A badly drawn text saying: "END" is presented to the viewers.) (Speaking quickly) Please note that we are not liable for any lawsuits that any customer had.

(Static)

OOO W.O.A.H. Bunch OOO

The team is currently making the recording set. Pen is seen holding a heavy microphone.

Pen: Hey Teardrop, can you lend me a hand with this speaker?

Teardrop is then seen pushing a piano.

Pen: Oh yeah, I forgot. You're the silent type. Uh, Needle can you lend a hand?

Needle is seen moving the electric drum kit.

Needle: Sorry Pen, but I need to move this drum kit.

Pen: But I don't think I can hold this much longer!

Needle: (Strains in thought for a brief moment.) Okay Pen, hang in there!

Needle rushes to Pen, carrying the speaker and puts it aside.

Pen: Thanks, Needy— I mean, Needle! (Gets slapped by Needle)

Needle: Don't call me Needy!

Pin: Guys, Let's test the set, one at a time!

All members of the team, one by one, played their instruments, with Pin on the piano, Pen at the drum set, with TV and Teardrop on lead and bass synths, respectively. Each sounded horrible.

Pin: Aaah! Cut! Cut!

They stopped playing the instruments.

Pin: They don't sound any good! (Sigh) We'll never win this competition.

Yellow Face: How about buying the Song Splitter?

Pin: What, that's crazy!

Pen: You don't know that's gonna to lead us to having a bunch of lawyers show up in our home base, okay?

Pin: I agree! Real and popular music is done by hard and original work, not being a copycat, Yellow Face!

Needle: Yeah!

Bomby: Me too!

Yellow Face: (frown) Did you just say I am a cat? For just—

Gelatin: Shut up! (Freezes Yellow Face with freeze juice)

OOO Golf Ball OOO

Golf Ball is seen dragging the notes to the correct position.

Golf Ball: Okay, what does this sound like? (Plays a pattern back, revealing to be a piano sequence.)

Golf Ball: Perfect! But what does it sound like altogether?

Golf Ball plays the entire track, and it sounded horrible.

Golf Ball: What? How come—(She checks the mixer, reveal in that she put zero effects into any of the instruments) (sigh) This may take a while.

Firey: Teams! 30 minutes left!

OOO W.O.A.H. Bunch OOO

Pen: Guys, we haven't started! What should we do?

Everyone else on the team: uhhhhh...

Pin: Just work quicker! Here's the melody! (Gives a sheet music to TV and Teardrop) Here's the drum sequence! (Gives a sheet music to Pen) Here's the lyrics! (Gives a lyric sheet to Needle)

Pen: And what do you do, manage the team?

Pin: No, I'll play the piano!

Pen: Wha- (in deep thought: this is not the Pin I used to know...) Okay.

Teardrop starts sweating from all the stress, knowing that the song is hard to perform. TV doesn't seem so at all.

OOO FreeSmart OOO

Ruby: Okay guys, everything's almost finished! Now we just need the keyboard sound... thingies... uh, what's the word?

Tennis Ball: Presets? Done that.

Ruby: Uh yes, didn't expect you to be so quick.

OOO Golf Ball OOO

Golf Ball: Alright, it's done! Now what does it sound? (Golf Ball replays the entire song, sounding perfect for her performance) Perfect, good mixing, completely original genre, this is gonna be perfect to win!

Scene transitions to a time card.

French narrator: 25 minutes later...

Announcer: Boop. Time's up. Let's see what you got. First up is Team No-Name, or should I say, Golf Ball, a.k.a., the Bossy Bot.

Golf Ball comes out to the stage, with a determined smile in her face. The audience boos at Golf Ball. Golf Ball's expression remains unchanged.

Eraser: Boo! You stink!

Blocky: Yeah! Bossy Bot!

Firey: Oh yeah, Golf Ball, I forgot, you're also provided with the DJ set.

Golf Ball: Well, that's convenient. (Golf Ball plugs the laptop into the DJ set and performs a DJ mix of her song, using only her two bare feet.)

(Cue song: Parousia by xi)

When the song ends, most of the audience, amazed, cheers for Golf Ball, and for some, they still jeer at her.

Snowball: Golf Ball, You think anyone cares?

Boombox (from BOTO): This is even worse than Pizza's singing!

Pizza (from BOTO): Hey!

David: Aw, seriously?

Knife (from I.I.): I think I'm gonna be sick! (Throws up at Marshmallow's face, who is also on I.I.)

Taco (from I.I.): FAT CAKES!

Pickle (from I.I.): Hey, since when did you get here?

Taco, forgetting that everyone in I.I. hates her, runs off and escapes the studio.

MePhone4: This is a genre I've never heard of before! What is this?

Golf Ball: I call it, Artcore.

MePhone4: Amazing! I'll give it a 10!

MePhone4's hand: Thank you!

Donut: (off-screen) Please tell me you did not just do that!

Firey: Even though personally I hate you, this song, I love it. So 8.

Announcer: I feel like you broke my voi' bok'. (A brief pause) Look' like you did. Now I can't 'ay the e' (A/N: He meant "S") 'ound. I'd 'ay 4.

(Team No-name: 22/30)

MePhone4: Next up, is W.O.A.H. Bunch.

Announcer: Oh yeah, 'ince Yellow Face and Bomby are limble', they are Ek' Q'd.

(The team played their instruments, with Needle singing a cut version of "虚空の夢" by ak+q feat. Sennzai)

Needle: (singing in Japanese, with subtitles on screen)

(One song later)

The audience cheers.

Shelly (from BOTO): Wow! That's beautiful!

Baguette (from BOTO): Exceptionnel!

Bubble: (sigh) It's not as fun as having the alliance being gone.

Flower: Well, you're not the only one sad.

MePhone4: Well, it sounds beautiful! I'll give it a 10!

Announcer: Me too. Though I'm curiou' to what it mean'.

Firey: 9. I don't understand the meaning, and it matters to me, but good song anyway.

(W.O.A.H. Bunch 29/30)

Pen: (mutters) In your face, Golf Ball!

Firey: And last but not the least, we have FreeSmart! With Black Hole being excused.

The team performs the song L by Ice, in which each of them playing a synthesizer, and Gelatin playing the electric drums.

The audience cheers for one final time. Except...

Pillow: That's odd. Why do I feel something's wrong?

Firey: Odd, I think I have heard this style before. I'm giving it a—

Pillow, with Yellow Face's Song Splitter, rushes to the Microphone shouting,

Pillow: 0! AND ALSO, STOP CHEERING EVERYONE!

The audience looked confused and had their eyes on Pillow's aggressive and strange behavior.

Firey: Hey, get off!

Pillow: I'm not getting off!

MePhone4: Who the heck are you? And what do you want with us?

Pillow: What I want? A report! A lawsuit!

Announcer: Now now, calm down. Ju't tell me what' going on.

Pillow: (takes a few deep breaths, then calms down) Okay. According to my research, there has been numerous instances that FreeSmart is committing... (The camera closes up intensely to Pillow.) PLAGIARISM. (Camera goes back to the original shot.) Please hear this. (plays back two tracks on the Song Splitter, one from a Team No-Name/Golf Ball and one from FreeSmart, both playing the same melody.) Now if I were to reverse one of the tracks' polarity... (She then exports both tracks into .wav files, then put them into AudioCity, and then reverse the polarity on one track, revealing a very quiet hum in the process)

The audience gasped in shock, and then murmurs in confusion.

David: Aw, seriously?

OJ (From I.I.): Yeah, seriously? It could be the other way around!

Nickel: (sarcastically) Well, that's convenient.

Pepper (From I.I.): Salt, let's side with Pillow.

Salt (From I.I.): No, let's side with OJ!

Pepper: Pillow!

Salt: OJ!

Pepper: Pillow!

Salt: OJ!

Firey: D'oh, the audience is split in opinions! TV, do you have any evidence?

TV: (Gives a thumbs up picture)

Firey: Well then show it!

TV: (Let's a siren sound go off while displaying the text: "Processing evidence..." They were so loud that the audience stops murmuring and look at him. He continues to speak in a TTS voice:) It seems we split the community. Now I show the truth to who's right or wrong... or both at the same time.

TV displays a footage revealing Tennis Ball, revealing that he bought a Song Splitter from Yellow Face and hacked Golf Ball's laptop while she is not looking.

And it looks as if the sound of the source changes, so does what the Splitter outputs. He then reveals some videos of TB and GB a year before BFDI began. Golf Ball is shown teaching Tennis Ball what effects are used if a sound looks to be modified.

TV: Now you know the truth.

A brief pause occurs, then the Audience boos and throws food at FreeSmart.

Controlly (from BOTO): (throws a box full of garbage to Tennis Ball) This what you get, copycat!

Pepper: HA! See, Salt!

OJ: I may be wrong, but can't this get any worse?

MePhone4: To be honest with you FreeSmart, what you did is even worse than what Balloon always did back there.

Balloon (off-screen): HEY! (Realizes he wasn't the worst) Oh wait, THANK YOU!

Firey: Tennis Ball, do you realize that you clearly have zero morality of what you just did? You are a disgrace, embarrassment and a big "wrong" finger to the entire music industry! And honestly, this is even worse than Golf Ball's bossiness!

Announcer: (Looks at what seems to be additional data Pillow provided to the judges.) Mmhmm, yeah, uh huh, Free'mart, for having a total of 12 track' plagiari'ed from 'cratch, you're automatically up for elimination.

Gelatin: Eat this! Announcer thing! (Throws Ice Cube right at Announcer,

shattering her, which unintentionally fixed his voice box.)

(FreeSmart: 0/30)

Announcer: Also, Yellow Face, for selling an item deemed to be having a high liability risk, and since you and Bomby didn't do anything to help for the team, to make things fair, your team lost 25% of the points, which if you were not to be caught, you guys would've won, but the point reduction is just enough to drop you to second place.

MePhone4: Because of that, Golf Ball wins the prize for the next episode... even though she doesn't actually deserve it. Judge her accordingly.

(W.O.A.H. Bunch 21.75/30)

Ruby: No wonder! Tennis Ball, how could YOU?!

Tennis Ball stayed silent, with a disgusted, cold look on his face. Ruby, extremely furious with tears on her eyes, grabbed Tennis Ball and pinned him into a nearby wall.

Ruby: (shouting) WHY?!

Just then, Golf Ball stood behind Ruby.

Golf Ball: It's me, isn't it, TB?

Tennis Ball: (pushes Ruby away) Why so?

Golf Ball: (walks towards Tennis Ball, with a bitter face) I tried to gave you a chance, without any threats or any insincerity, but you wouldn't listen. And now you want me to win.

Tennis Ball: Well yeah, what's the problem with that?

Golf Ball: (She speaks midway through Tennis Ball's sentence) But only because you wanted to manipulate me and then let me win a prize, then make your team lose, process repeats, until I would end up like Puffball. I guess this is how you would react to someone with regrets. Goodbye. (Mutters quietly) You clumsy TB. (Walks away)

Tennis Ball: You know what, I-I don't care about this anymore! Do you realize that you're doing this only for yourself?

Rocky: (comes up to TB) Uhh... TB?

Golf Ball: Look TB, it's not like—

Tennis Ball: I'm not even your partner, you know why? Because I feel like a slave TO YOU!

Rocky: TB!

Golf Ball: TB, wait this is just a mis—

Tennis Ball: And you're nothing more than A...a... Agh! Forget it!

Rocky: TB Stop!

Golf Ball: What is it! Say it right to my face! Just, JUST! (She lets a sigh out, glaring at Tennis Ball) If you really hate me that much ALL THIS TIME, why don't you JUST LET IT ALL OUT!?

Rocky: BULLEH! (barfs angrily at TB, but doesn't seem to care.)

Tennis Ball, in a fit of uncontrollable rage that he held for more than three years, says, "YOU'RE A—" followed by numerous words deemed to be so inappropriate and hurtful towards the younger audience, that bleeps were heard and every mouth movement Tennis Ball throws at Golf Ball are replaced with a censor bar. Dramatic music plays at this time being. Some camera shots appear to the older RCs, who are covering the younger ones' ears. Eventually, as he ends his sentence with "—BOZO-BRAINED BOSSY BOT!" Another bleep was heard, even though his mouth isn't moving.

Tennis Ball: WHO DID THAT?!

MePhone4: (holding a device while pressing it, letting a bleep go off. As he releases the button, the bleep stops. Everyone looks at him.) What? Think of the children!

OJ: Welp, guess I was wrong.

As tears start to fill Golf Ball's eyes, the words "Bozo-brained bossy bot" keep echoing in Golf Ball's head. A flashback shows a montage of a young Golf Ball, with many other characters mocking at her, calling her a bozo, loser, bossy bot, or any words relating to it. It eventually changes to a flashback at a Science Museum.

OOO

Young Golf Ball: I present to you my strength potion! It will give you strength, coordination, and everything to make you UNSTOPPABLE! Here's Leafy, my trusty ol' test subject!

The young scientist, makes Leafy drink the potion, and soon, it turns her from a green leaf, to a red corrupted leaf called "Evil Leafy". Most of the town, terrified of the beast she inadvertently created, ran away, while some chased Golf Ball.

Unknown Shadow: Hey, come back here, Bozo!

The young Golf Ball went down the stairs trying to hide, but all the spots have been taken by the townspeople. Eventually, it led her to the lowest floor. She saw a line of vases, desperately trying to hide, she did anyways. In the end, all but one of the townspeople are confused to where he is. As for the one who did know where she is, he grabbed a spiky bat and starts smashing the vase.

Unknown Shadow: Where are you, bozo? You need punishment. You can't hide forever, bozo!

The vase is then shattered, and Golf Ball is later hit with many strikes of the bat as they laugh in mockery, giving her "dimples", those townspeople later spit on her and walk away with smirks on their faces, laughing. This is where the flashback ends.

OOO

Golf Ball: (Tearing up, with anger in her eyes) Fine. But I hope you take that back one day.

Tennis Ball: Well then, then... WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO ROLL DOWN THE YOYLE MOUNTAIN, HUH, YOU (bleep)?!

Golf Ball, speechless to what her former "platonic" partner had just said, could no longer hold her tears back. She began sobbing, while looking at her peers, thinking there are some people who bullied her in the past are inside the studio. Not long after, she bawled waterfalls, and ran away to the exit.

Firey: GB? GB!

The contestants and the judges began to chase her to the exit, only for it to fail.

Announcer: Tennis Ball. (Scene cuts to a close up to Tennis Ball's cold face, and then comes back to Announcer) You've really done it this time. Guys, let's go back. There's no use.

Tennis Ball: Oh come on, she was being sappy and tried to manipulate the voters.

Pen: I don't think she's playing pretend, TB.

Tennis Ball: Well what do you know, you (bleep)—?

Firey: That's enough! Do what that cuboid robot thingie says!

The contestants did what they're told. Meanwhile, the audience had their jaws opened wide to what Tennis Ball had just said to Golf Ball.

Firey: I know. You are shocked beyond belief at what you just saw, and we're terribly sorry. We can't go like this, therefore we have to end this show early. That's all folks at Yoyle City's Got the Music. Thank you. Also, TROLL contestants, you're going back to TROLL. Everyone else, please leave immediately.

The audience including the TROLL contestants leave, complaining about the outcome of the show.

Bubble: And I thought TB was nice!

Fanny: I hate Bossy Bot Golf Ball, but I hate Vengeful Tennis Ball even more!

Cloudy: Yeah, he's dizgusting!

Paper (from I.I.): He's like GB times 1000!

Lightbulb (from I.I.): Heck yeah, he's a (bleep).

A background, armless CRT monitor: Well, I don't mind both, so (bleep) off, you (bleep) and (bleep).

Laser Powered Teleportation Devices then teleport all the eliminated contestants back to TROLL as they exited the building.

French Narrator: 2 hours later...

Back at the home base...

Firey: Welcome back to the home base, Guys. So uh... yeah, FreeSmart, you are being total copycats, so you're up for elimination. Also you all may have realized that Golf Ball is still missing, so we're sending a rescue team to find her.

Gelatin: How can you tell?

Firey then shows them an HPRC, punches the name "Golf Ball", presses enter, and it outputs "ERROR! CAN'T RECOVER GOLF BALL, GOLF BALL STILL ALIVE"

Gelatin: Oh yeah, I see.

Firey: Viewers, after we found out the like/dislike system can be abused, we're no longer using it. So we sold it mid-production. However, prizes are still on the corner! So, we'll give the reasons why the bottom 2 or 3 are voted the most, just in case it draws suspicion. Also, we made a website for you to vote for a contestant, just in case someone misspells their name, and to avoid any spoilers.

Nick Le (Off-screen): I'm highly offended!

Firey: So Yeah! Vote for any of the 7 contestants you want to be eliminated!

And one last thing, for the next episode, two people will be eliminated! So vote now!

WHICH TWO WILL YOU CHOOSE?

Black Hole

Book

Gelatin

Ice Cube

Rocky

Ruby

Tennis Ball

OOO

At the top of Yoyle Mountain, Golf Ball is seen at the top with a stereo nearby.

Golf Ball: (To herself) Well I guess I should do this. This is what he wants, right?

She then leaves a letter near her and plays the stereo as she rolls down the mountain, with minutes ticking to her death. The song's lyrics are presented in an anime OP/EP fashion.

(Cue: ロリンガール by ヲワカ)

Stereo:

ロリンガールの成れの果て

届かない 夢見て

騒ぐ頭の中を

掻き回して 掻き回して

「問題ない」と呟いた

言葉は失われた(？)

もう失敗 もう失敗

間違い探しに終われば、

また、回るの！

もう一回 もう一回

「私は今日も転がります。」と、

少女は言う 少女は言う

言葉に意味を奏でながら！

「もう良いかい？」「まだですよ、

まだまだ先は見えないので… 息を止めるの、今。」

もう一回 もう一回

「私は今日も転がります。」と、

少女は言う 少女は言う

無口に意味を重ねながら！

「もう良いかい？ もう良いよ、

そろそろ君も疲れたろう、ね。」

息を止めるの、今

(A/N: Let's imagine the end credits roll at this point)

Scene cuts to the home base where the contestants are sleeping. Gelatin then wakes up from his bed and walks to the HPRC.

Gelatin: Well, I think it's time to recover Golf Ball, just in case. (Types "Golf Ball" into the HPRC, only to met with an new error that read "ERROR! CAN'T RECOVER GOLF BALL RECOVERY DATA NOT FOUND".) Uhhh... guys, I think she's dead forever.

Firey: Shut it, Gelatin. Get some shut-eye.

Gelatin: But—

Firey: No buts. Get to sleep.

Gelatin: Fine.

END


	2. BFDIA 10: Family Reunion

BFDIA 10: Family Reunion

APRIL FOOL'S!

**OOO**

Theme song! Battle For Dream Island Again!

**OOO**

Pin: Hey, why did I feel like we're missing somebody?

Needle: Well, I sure don't.

Yellow Face: You dum-dums, it's Golf Ball!

Pin: No not her! Someone else is missing.

Bomby: Wait I do!

Needle: Well who is it?

Bomby: (whispers into Needle's ear.)

Needle: Oh yeah! That's the one, Firey, can you find— (bumps into Firey)

Firey: Let's do Cake at Stake!

Scene cuts to the stadium immediately.

Firey: Okay, First of all, the pri- oh yeah, Golf Ball's still missing. The cake today will be a banana cake. To start off, Ice Cube, Black Hole, even though you did NOTHING at the challenge, you're safe.

A machine flung the cake right into Ice Cube, who catches the cake with her legs, and Black Hole sucks the cake right into his hole.

Firey: Book and Ruby are also safe!

Book catches the cake, and Ruby eats it immediately.

Firey: Now it's down to Rocky, Gelatin, and Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball, you took a low road, karma struck, and made the team lose. Rocky, you failed to appease the drama between TB and GB, as well as being useless lately. Gelatin, you have tons of haters who haven't forgiven for what you've said two episodes ago, so with exactly 2,000 votes, you are eliminated!

Gelatin: (with an insane face) WAIT, I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT GB'S—(Screams as he gets sent to the TROLL through Laser Powered Teleportation Devices.)

Firey: Whatever. And the last one safe is... (Camera splits into Rocky and Tennis Ball up close. Both contestants give out worried looks. Suddenly, the Announcer appears right next to Firey.)

Announcer: Tennis Ball.

Firey: Wait how did you— Aw forget it.

Tennis Ball: (Looking at Rocky, saddened to the fact that he will be eliminated) Well, sorry Rocky, guess this is goodbye, but good thing Golf Ball's dead. That's what matters to all of us right? She bosses all of us around, and now, she was trying to manipulate people to vote for us. Rocky, do you think she got what she deserved?

Rocky: (gives a furious glare to Tennis Ball)

Tennis Ball: Rocky?

An excruciating silence covers the stadium. There are multiple shots of all the contestants as well as the recommended ones, glaring at him for being insensitive to the recently-changed Golf Ball.

...

...

...

Tennis Ball: What's going on?

...

...

...

...

Tennis Ball: Why is everyone like that? Can't you think about yourself with Golf Ball bossing you around?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Scene cuts back to the Announcer.

Announcer: (brief pause) Is eliminated with a record of 5,041 votes.

Tennis Ball: W-w-what? But I'm always the 1st and 2nd person safe! Why would so many people vote me? I demand a recount! Besides, you stated that the last person safe should be me!

Announcer: Well, One, that was our April Fools' joke. Fling. (flings the last slice of cake to Rocky.) And Two, see for yourself. (Presents the television to Tennis Ball, where the voters' comments will appear) All voters are anonymous on our site, with a few exceptions. But we also give them a comment section to provide a reason as to why would they vote you. In fact, it's much more than what Firey just said. All usernames are named on which order they commented, with Comment#1 being the first. Comment#2743:

"Hey I am (withheld), and I am a musician from a rhythm game called (withheld).

As a musician, I know that plagiarism is morally wrong and only needs very cheap work, and personally, I am a fan of Golf Ball, so I vote for Tennis Ball.

Signed,

(Name withheld)

P.S. Elimination may not be enough. I want him to die forever."

Tennis Ball: That comment is not going to be enough.

Firey: Comment#7216:

"I agree with Firey! What TB did is vengeful, and that's not the TB I know! Die TB! What you did is even worse than the Bossy Bot!"

Well thank you... whoever you are.

Tennis Ball: She deserved it! Do you even realize the pain I always went through?

Pin: You do realize that two wrongs don't make a right, Okay?

Announcer: How about another one—?

Tennis Ball: (Trying to cover his ears) Not helping! Can't (bleep) hear you!

Firey: (smirks) Heh heh! You don't have arms, you can't even cover your ears! Anyways, Comment#— (A piece of paper is thrown to him. Luckily, he catches it before it was burnt from his flames.) Huh? A bill? And a class-action lawsuit? Okay, this isn't funny! Who did this?

?: I did.

The character revealed himself to be PartyHat from BOTO.

Firey: Okay, everything else aside, what's the bill and lawsuit for?

PartyHat: The bill's for my vocal cord replacement surgery, and that class-action lawsuit right there is from many object parents, for using pretty much ineffective methods to deal with those swears.

Scene cuts to a flashback the day after the Talent show ends.

**OOO**

Present (from Battle OTO): (mockingly) Hey PartyHat, or should I say (his words were replaced with long bleeps) Hat!

Everyone else from Battle OTO: (chants bleeps into PartyHat's face.)

PartyHat: (runs off wailing, until we hear a snapping noise)

Present: (off-screen) What? Something we said?

**OOO**

Flashback ends.

PartyHat: Now gimme our $300,000!

Firey: Fine. (Gives PartyHat the $300,000) Welp, there goes comment#9120, Apparently, it was a parent complaining about your swears, TB.

Tennis Ball: (blank stare)

Announcer: (to Firey) Okay Firey, this is enough comments on our website. Here's a template from our show's wiki page. (Shows the template to Firey)

Firey: (Sees the template, then covers his eyes, shocked by the recent news) Oh my oxygen, I can't look! TENNIS BALL! DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?! (Shows Tennis Ball the wiki template, with a fanmade picture of Tennis Ball being destroyed. It said:)

"THIS USER HATES TENNIS BALL WITH ALL THEIR HEART, JUST LIKE 102 OTHERS. THEY CAN'T BELIEVE TENNIS BALL WOULD DRIVE GOLF BALL SUICIDE! THEY WANT TENNIS BALL TO ROLL DOWN THE YOYLE MOUNTAIN AND DIE FOREVER, JUST LIKE GOLF BALL! DIE TENNIS BALL! YOU MAKE BFDIA SO BAD, THE SHOW WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!

Announcer: And also, It's not bots. Around 90% of everyone who voted for you are actually Golf Ball fans in some way or another. And the other 10% are standing by their morality.

Tennis Ball: Whatever. I'll be sent to the TROLL anyway.

Firey's phone rang. It was the rescue team they sent. Firey immediately turns the speaker on as he picks the phone up.

Firey: Hello? Oh It's the rescue team! Everyone, you should hear this conversation. (He plugs the phone into TV, which transfers the sound to his speakers.)

Rescue team member: We found Golf Ball. Sadly, she is dead. Her body was ripped in half because she hit a rock in a somewhat high velocity.

Firey: Well that pretty much confirms the template in our page

Rescue team member: Affirmative. Copied that.

Ice Cube: Well then—

Rescue team member: Recover her? We can't. We tried everything, but it seems the data for Golf Ball's body and personality has been tampered and then deleted in a somewhat intentional matter, to the point where it's irrecoverable. We're really sorry to say this, sir, but you're friend... is dead forever. But if you want her alive we can generate her a new body but since we don't know Golf Ball's personality in detail, there is a risk that all her memories will be gone.

Tennis Ball: Who did this? I'm happy to see her die. I'll be going to TROLL and have some fun.

Rescue team member: Actually, it was a suicide. Your viewers are our eyewitnesses to this case. She even left a suicide note that said, "Dear TB, I want to say I'm very sorry for what I've done to everyone starting from BFDI. Remember the fun times we had during challenges, remember the inventions we made, remember all those times where we wish to dominate the competition? I wanted to give you a chance, so you don't have to throw it all away, so we can be partners forever. Well, you didn't want it, but nonetheless, I still respect your choice, even if I don't look like I am. Since this is what you wished for, TB, I'll fulfill it, as platonic partners. Well, see you on the other side. Your friend, GB." (Tennis Ball's eyebrows' began to droop, realizing that she still considers him a partner, no matter what he did to her, and that she really does feel sorry for everyone. The rescue team member stops reading the suicide note). In fact, the track playing on the stereo, in a nonstop loop is "Rolling Girl", the national anthem for many object suicide cases we've ever seen. This may reference her literal roll to her death. Anyways, we're sorry, There's barely anything to nothing that we could do.

Firey: (Saddened to what the rescue team said, his eyes literally turn red in anger and his flames darken and grew to Evil Firey) Oh. We'll do much worse, and it won't be fun.

Tennis Ball: (Saddened by the rescue team's report) Please don't be so serious! I really didn't want any of this to happen! (Starts to tear up) PLEASE!(transported by the Laser Powered Teleportation Devices, and ends up in a cage. These devices later transport everyone else to the top of Yoyle Mountain, except Black Hole, who just happened to float right there in a near instant.) What are you guys doing?!

Ice Cube: We want justice!

Black Hole: She's right, TB. We get that Golf Ball's bossy, but this is kind of amoral as it's associated with vengeance and enforced suicide.

Tennis Ball: No wait, you're not following the fans, ARE YOU? Please I'm sorry!

Evil Firey: SORRY. BUT. SORRY'S. Not gonna cut it this time!

Announcer: Firey is right, you clumsy Tennis Ball. You're in a place where intentionally enforcing suicide is a heinous and unforgivable crime in which the penalty will be death by using the same means the victim went through to commit suicide. We even made some amendments to apply it in the game's perspective.

Evil Firey: In the name of Yoylians, We think Tennis Ball...

Camera zooms out to the other contestants.

Everyone else: DESERVES THE DEATH PENALTY!

The cage opens from the top and tilts in an angle, rolling Tennis Ball down Yoyle Mountain. He is rolling faster and faster the more he descends the mountain. The other contestants chant "Death!" while he is suffering the same fate as Golf Ball.

Tennis Ball: AAAAAAAAAH! No no nononononononono! (He rolls down to a very high speed, who he later sees Golf Ball's lifeless remains near the spikes along with some other objects in suits) (Tearing up) Golf Ball... I'm sorry... (He crashes to a bunch of spikes, ripping his fabric completely as he lets out a death scream. At the same time, the camera zooms out to the view of Yoylecene cuts to the rescue team members.)

Rescue Team Member #1: What was that?

Rescue Team Member #2: An execution. Don't worry, this is how Yoyleland works.

Scene cuts to the remaining contestants.

Pin: Wait, will the recovery center recover him?

Evil Firey: (returns to Firey) They would, but...

Announcer: We deleted Tennis Ball's recovery data forever.

**Tennis Ball: 5,041**

Gelatin: 2,000

Rocky: 1,456

Ruby: 1,347

Book: 1,313

Black Hole: 1,247

Ice Cube: 1,002

Announcer: Okay now who wants to switch?

Rocky: (walks to W.O.A.H. Bunch)

Pin: Hey Rocky, what are you doing?

Rocky: TB so mean, worse than GB!

Pin: You know, you're kinda useful to their team. So why not us?

Rocky: Mmhmm!

Pin: That's more like it!

Pin spins the colorful wheel. It landed on "Find all of Ruby's sisters"

Ruby: Yay! It's like a family reunion!

Announcer: The contest is to find all 35 sisters of Ruby. Whoever finds the most sisters will be the winner. Here are a list of names and pictures.

* Amber

* Amethyst

* Ammolite

* Aquamarine

* Axinite

* Benitoite

* Chrysoberyl

* Coral

* Diamond

* Dioptase

* Emerald

* Feldspar

* Fluorite

* Garnet

* Glass

* Gold

* Hematite

* Iolite

* Ivory

* Jade

* Jasper

* Kornerupine

* Lapis Lazuli

* Malachite

* Obsidian

* Opal

* Pearl

* Peridot

* Poo

* Pyrite

* Quartz

* Sapphire

* Topaz

* Turquoise

* Variscite

Welp here are the copies. (He flings a long sheet of paper to each team)

Any questions?

Pin: Actually I have one.

Firey: That is?

Pin: Where's Pen?

Firey: Pen's right— Oh wait! Where is he? (An alarm goes off far away) Huh, What the flame? (He read the alarm and it says "Non-eliminated contestant found in TROLL", he goes to the TROLL and sees it is Pen.)

Pen: Uhhh... someone let me out?

Firey: Fine. (Unlocks the doors to the TROLL and everyone escapes) Not so fast! (A vacuum cleaner sucks every other eliminated contestants back inside)

Firey: Is this who you're looking for?

Pin: Yes.

Firey: Okay then! (Scene transitions to a G moving to the left, which is later interrupted by Firey.) But before that O can go to the left, I want to let you know that Announcer will be permanently co-hosting the series. Okay, you can move to the left, O.

**OOO W.O.A.H. Bunch OOO**

Pin: Alright team! Do you know where do gems live?

Rocky: No!

Pen: Of course we wouldn't know, cuz it's RUBY's sisters! And since she's in another team, we need to eavesdrop on her.

Pin: Great idea!

**OOO FreeSmart OOO**

Ruby: Okay guys, this is where we're going, we're going from Bristle Falls, then the Dancove Hills, Quartz Caverns, and finally the K'eateu Volcanoes!

Book: But how are we're able to go there, as according to my atlas, it will take a total of 4,387 miles to do all that!

Black Hole: Well, you're an infinite book, so try looking up how to make such vehicle.

Book: Huh...? Oh yeah, I forgot! Ugh... Guys let's make a Super Van!

Black Hole: But how are you going to find the fuel or anything else?

Book: We'll just get digging. Hey Ice Cube.

Ice Cube: What?

Book: Let's get digging for fuel!

Ice Cube: Yeah!

Ice Cube and Book dig for oil to use as fuel.

Black Hole: Ugh, you're slow. I'll suck it up.

Black Hole flies downwards, sucking the dirt underneath, and eventually, they found oil.

Book: Well, we found some oil, and now we should make a converter, that will break it down to gasoline, which I am a manual of!

**OOO W.O.A.H. Bunch OOO**

Pen walks to the foot of Yoyle Mountain, and near Golf Ball's grave, he found a bunch of scooters, just enough for their team. Yellow Face is seen standing nearby the scooters.

Yellow Face: Wanna go fast? Then get our turbo scooters, for free!

Pen: Thank you, Yellow Face. (Runs back to his team) Hey guys! We've just hit the jackpot!

W.O.A.H. Bunch cheers. All get into their scooters, except Bomby.

Bomby: (struggling to get in the scooter) I can't ride with out my limbs!

Pin: If only there is someone really smart in this team that could build a second seat!

Rocky: TB and GB?

W.O.A.H. Bunch except Needle: Yeah!

Needle: But they're no longer in the game now! Also, they're dead!

Pin: (sees that FreeSmart is almost done building the Super Van.) Oh we have a use from you, Bomby. (She grabs Bomby and puts him near Firey, lighting his fuse.)

Bomby: Oh no, Pin you lit up my fuse! (Pin throws him into the Super Van) OH NO!

**OOO FreeSmart OOO**

Ruby: And done!

Just then, Bomby explodes and destroys the Super Van.

Ruby: Dang it!

Book: No worries! Look! W.O.A.H. Bunch went to all those scooters, except one. You know what to do.

Ruby steals the W.O.A.H. Bunch scooter, and brings it to the team, where they modify it very quick as if to fit the scooter for the whole team.

Ruby: Let's go team!

Time lapse shows W.O.A.H. Bunch going to a cave-like area, while FreeSmart goes to a rushing river.

**OOO W.O.A.H. Bunch OOO**

Pen: Here we are, Quartz Caverns! (Camera pans to the beautiful scenery, as well as the gems) Wow, (looks at his list) Quite Ironic, cuz I think I see some non Quartz Gems here. Oh hello!

Amethyst: Hey dude, whatcha got?

Pin: We are currently on a challenge to find all 35 of Ruby's sisters. We know this place after eavesdropping on Ruby. Are your sisters here?

Amethyst: Ruby? (sarcastic) what a bad girl she is. But good timing! Jasper, Quartz, Gold, Feldspar, Glass, everyone else! Come here! (16 other gems run in order to meet the gang.)

Pen: Woah! We just hit another Jackpot!

Gold: Uhhhh... What's happening to our TV?

The TV near the caverns turns nothing but static for a short time, and later it forms a picture, revealing Firey.

Firey: Hey W.O.A.H. Bunch! I'm surprised that you managed to find 17 gems in one location! That takes off Amethyst, Emerald, Feldspar, Fluorite, Garnet, Glass, Gold, Jade, Jasper, Opal, Pearl, Peridot, Quartz, Sapphire, and Turquoise!

Pen: Can we bring them to you?

Firey: Well, I never said you should bring them to me, so there's no need.

Peridot: Hey, thumbtack, I saw you on your show, and I'm your #1 fan! Can we have a private talk?

Pin: Uh, Sure, because we found 17 gems, so we don't need to rush. Also my name is Pin, not Thumbtack. (To W.O.A.H. Bunch) Guys I'll have a private talk momentarily.

French Narrator: 5 minutes later...

Pin: (Walks out of the cave) Okay done, now let's go to Bristle Falls!

The team jumps into their scooters and drives off from Quartz Caverns.

Cuts to FreeSmart in Bristle Falls.

Announcer: Well it looks like you got 7 sisters. That takes out, Aquamarine, Beninotite, Kornerupine, Iolite, Lapis Lazuli, Malachite, and Topaz off the list. But I want you to act really fast, because W.O.A.H. Bunch already had 17 sisters.

FreeSmart: (Gasps)

Ruby: C'mon! To the Dancove Hills, ASAP!

FreeSmart: (Goes back to the scooter and runs to Dancove Hills)

However, At the same time, W.O.A.H. Bunch goes to Bristle Falls. And when they get there, a sign is put right in front of their eyes.

Yellow Face: What's this? "Gems found. Better luck next time! Signed: Announcer"

Pen: Dang it! They got here first!

Teardrop: (writes in a piece of paper: You didn't remember the order where they're going to go, did you?)

Pen: Oh dear! I forgot! Where to next?

Teardrop: (Since they should be in Dancove Hills right now, there's only one last location. It's K'eateu Volcanoes.)

Pin: Right, let's go, super fast!

**OOO FreeSmart OOO**

Announcer: Well, you only found 3 gems. That eliminates Dioptase, Poo, and Variscite on our list.

Ruby: (to Variscite) Hey sis, wanna—

Black Hole: Ruby, what's with you? Why didn't you start at Quartz Caverns in the first place? Half of your sisters are inside!

Ruby: Because they move places a lot.

Black Hole: But isn't Quartz Caverns home to Amethyst, Emerald, Feldspar, Fluorite, Garnet, Glass, Gold, Jade, Jasper, Opal, Pearl, Peridot, Quartz, Sapphire, and Turquoise?

Ruby: Well yes. But you forgot to mention Diamond.

Black Hole: Ruby, even though the chance or opportunity is quite slim and very unpredictable, you always need to check on them. They're your sisters! If just one of them is in any of those locations, you could've just asked them where any of them went!

Ruby: But they can't know all of them. Right?

Dioptase: Didn't you read your sisters' statuses? It's our tradition to tell us where they're are. (Chuckles) Wow, how lame. I don't think you're CLASSIFIED as a sister, even to Diamond.

Ruby: (about to growl at Dioptase, but keeps her cool down) Okay. FreeSmart, let's go.

Another time lapse, and this time, both teams are going to the most volcanic areas of their world. Both teams meet each other and gasp in shock. They race each other to Ruby's last sisters.

Pen and Ruby: Found you!

Announcer: Hmmm... it seems that both teams found the sisters at the same time. So we'll judge by who shouted "Found you!" first.

A long pause, with tension in both teams eyes.

Announcer: FreeSmart gets the 6 rubies with a 14.2 milliseconds difference. That eliminates Amber, Ammolite, Hematite, Ivory, Obsidian, and Pyrite on our list.

W.O.A.H. Bunch: NOOOOO!

Firey: What are you talking about? Didn't you realize that you are only missing one last sister?

Book: But who is the last one? I've checked the names and that's all there to it!

Pin: Let me see... (Pin mumbles as she checked the paper, until she finds the last sister) (gasp) Diamond!

Ruby: What? (Checks the paper) You're right! It IS Diamond! Hey, Pyrite, where's Diamond?

Pyrite: She's doing a research for Gem University about abandoned cities. She says she's at Yoyle City, 3 days ago. She's about to leave in 2 days.

A brief silence covers the land.

Ruby: Wait. That. means...

All contestants: SHE WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME?!

A short pause.

Pen: RUN!

All of the contestants go to their scooters, only for it to be unable to move. the scooter says that they've run out of fuel.

Pin: Dang it!

Book: We'll just go by foot!

Black Hole: Or flight.

Book: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Black Hole: No worries, I got it all under control.

The W.O.A.H. Bunch team runs through the lands as fast as they could, while FreeSmart is seen flying around Black Hole. Eventually, The FreeSmart team sees a diamond cut and armless object with a pencil gripped with her mouth, near their home base.

Ruby: Found you!

Announcer: FreeSmart wins, despite the number disadvantage. And since Golf Ball is dead forever, Team No-Name is XQZ'd. However, the contestants will vote for who's elimination.

Needle: Does that mean?

Firey: That's right! A TLC contestant is going to rejoin BFDIA. But also, an LOL contestant is also debuting the show. So the remaining contestants will vote for who will be eliminated, but wait! Me and Announcer have made some negotiations, that there will be a slight twist for every contestant voting, but... (grins) it's a secret!

Announcer: Here are the eliminated TLC contestants.

Donut

"Look, I have messed up in the past and I regret it. So vote for me."

Dora

(Speaks her speech in BFDI 17 in Perfect Spanish)

Teardr- oh wait, you rejoined.

Match

"Vote for me, and you will get Bubble!"

Bubble: Uh... where am I?

Announcer: What are you doing here? You are yet to be an official contestant.

Bubble: Oh noio! (Gets popped by Announcer)

Puffball

"Vote for me! I don't care about prizes anymore, so I promise I won't betray you again!"

Pencil

"Guys, I'm sorry for what you had to see, so vote for me so I can also promote Book and Ice Cube to the alliance."

Coiny

"Please tell Firey that I'm done being enemies with him anymore."

Fries

"Vote for me, so I can show Ice Cube what REAL revenge is!"

Gelatin

(Insanely) "You better vote for me, or I'll use Bomby to... uh, where's Bomby?!"

And that clumsy Tennis Ball. Oh wait, you're dead.

So yeah. Vote for anyone who you want to rejoin in our website. See you next episode!

WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO CHOOSE?

(All eliminated contestants both TLC and LOL are shown in boxes.)

**OOO**

Cuts to Yoyleland, with Leafy, who is no longer made out of Yoyle metal, inside a cage. She later turns red into Evil Leafy. She escapes the cage set up by Announcer.

Scene cuts to Bomby near the Recovery Center, lost and ignored by anyone else.

Bomby: Uhh... is anyone here? (Sleeps in sadness and exhaustion)

Evil Leafy teleports at the top of Bomby, and slowly descends to his body. At the very last moment, the scene immediately cuts to Blocky in the TROLL.

Blocky: Hey, didn't you know that TB's tens and ones digits on his vote count represent April Fools day?

Everyone: SHUT UP!

**END**


End file.
